


Reality

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Summary: Robinson番外





	Reality

他们准备第一次那天，挑了一个日子不算太好的周四。那天天气非常热，八月毒辣的日头晒得地面发光，从远处看波光粼粼，像是铺满了水。肖亭就站在窗口，看着张艺兴的车从别墅区下面那条干净的长路上一点一点漂洋过海，游晃靠近，到跟前了就着陆了。他黑色的宽帽檐下露出一点尖尖的小下巴，几步路就走得鬓角冒出了汗，肩膀上都是暖烘烘的太阳的味道。去洗澡的时候磨蹭半天，拉着肖亭胳膊，说不然一起吧？  
后来想想，那天其实他们都很紧张。张艺兴前一晚没有睡好，而肖亭在等他的时候削苹果，紧张到把自己手指都削破了。两个人看着平静，内心却都有些无所适从，明明已经认识那么久了，却像第一次见面一样。肖亭进入他湿润的身体时，莫名有种置身雨林的错觉，灌肠清洁扩张和漫长的前戏让身下人里里外外都湿透瘫软得溃不成军，两只手紧紧抓着他的肩膀；他背上也布满了汗，俯身亲吻他的时候，两个人胸膛贴到一起，加速的心跳催化得体液都变得滚烫。肖亭手撑在他身体两侧，一边慢慢进去，一边问他痛不痛；张艺兴根本已经失去语言能力，他人生第一次经历这种事，这样勇敢迈出却无法应对的恐惧和羞耻，明明他从未在肖亭这里吃过苦，甚至以往每次被对方带到床上的时候都控制不住产生让隐隐让他感觉兴奋的期待。可这又跟他从前所有选择的冒险都不一样——他艰难喘着气，眼前模糊，从面上到耳后始终漫红一片，无法退散。他只能努力调整自己，不至于让自己窒息缺氧。肖亭的吻怜爱地落在他水光泛滥的眼角，下一秒忽然力度大了些，猛地进去大半根，撞得他全身一抖，没忍住仰着脖颈叫出了声。  
年轻且健康的身体总是敏感，鲜活，饱满，精力旺盛，更何况他们彼此并不陌生，更何况肖亭是最温柔的恋人。爱意催生的快乐，满足感，远高于肉体结合的本身，张艺兴渐渐不那么紧张，渐渐放松一些，能迎合承接肖亭的动作，发出些断断续续的呻吟。他们只是不停地接吻，缠在一起，用大量的时间消化触摸、交合和隐秘爱语。他后面是第一次，夹得太紧，也没有办法感受到太多的快感，所以肖亭只在里面待了一会儿就退了出来，握着他的手两人一起撸了出来。在他快到高潮的时候肖亭的一只手又探入他的臀缝，轻轻揉弄着那个黏糊糊滚烫柔软的洞口，异样的快感风暴一般蔓延他的全身，钻进他的心脏，令他倏然全身绷紧，在那一瞬间望向肖亭的眼睛充满迷茫的渴求，颤抖着射了对方一手。  
房间里的空调开得不算高。窗帘下摆微微晃动，泄进一点廊外金碎的夕阳光影。肖亭抱着还蜷缩着的张艺兴，自己喘得也很厉害，两个人的心脏隔着胸口杂乱地跳成一团，他怕张艺兴后面受伤，起身要检查，刚一动就被对方扯回来。张艺兴抱住他的脖子，通红着脸凑上去亲他的嘴唇，不顾满身黏腻紧贴着他，要他抱住。这幅无法自处的生涩模样令肖亭感觉俯在他胸口的张艺兴缩成了一小团，沉沉坠落进他心口最深处，令他觉得幸福。令他想起当初第一次对他敞开身体的男孩子，那时候的他尽管温顺又服从，但内心要求自己如此的骄傲强硬像一道无形之中的墙，听话得遥不可及。  
他抱紧怀里的珍宝，呼吸着从他发间传来的轻软香味，不可思议地想，他竟然已经开始在这段关系中感到幸福了。  
这世上唯一想要的东西，他此刻已经拥有。幸福之后他迎来内疚的亏欠。从前到现在，从他们在那间小小的作曲室见第一面起，在张艺兴尚未察觉到他的世界起，他已经想过无数遍非他不可的人生。他的爱情生有触角，早早在他可触及的一切边缘屏气凝神，蓄势待发。他无端替怀里的宝贝感到难过起来，如果，他还能有别的选择呢？  
他还能再给他些什么呢？  
隔天下午，两人坐在餐厅吃饭。菜是肖亭烧的，乏善可陈，甚至可以说是笨手笨脚，无比缓慢，但本人无端沉着，神色认真，好似已经发挥出了最高水平。餐桌旁的落地窗正对着后院，之前终于找人打理过，移种了些小孽木，还没完全长好，但在烈日下蓬勃茂盛，暗紫色连成一片。小孽木粗野蛮横，生得倒是漂亮，相比起玻璃花房，更给别墅添了些浓烈的生气。张艺兴穿着宽大的白色T恤湿漉漉地坐在肖亭旁边，像个打完球被喊回家吃饭的高中男生，低头时露出一大截颈部线条，流畅白净，细小的汗毛绒绒的带着稚气。他用小瓷勺一点一点喝绿豆汤，问肖亭还记不记得上次给他听过的那首曲子，找了李老师一起合作。他再提起这个名字，不太自然地顿了一下，说，你听说过他吧？我们做节目认识的，一直写不出合适的词，他说他试试，就拜托他写了。  
肖亭嗯了一声，回想了一下，想起了是哪首曲子。他忽然问，为什么找他写，不找我写？  
张艺兴愣了一下，肖亭立刻想通了，说哦，他水平比我高，我比不过他。  
什么啊。张艺兴笑着推他，推得肖亭摇摇晃晃，后者被推着还在夹樱桃肉给他，说不过，我以前念书的时候，还参加过诗歌文学社呢，你要不要试着培养我一下，万一我天赋比他高呢。  
张艺兴托着脸偏头看着他，朝他傻笑。他面对阳光，其实看不太清肖亭表情，只能看着对方靠近凑过来，在他唇边温柔啄了一下，鼻息只是温热，却又烘得他脸皮烫了起来。他情不自禁也靠过去，被肖亭拉到怀里，坐在腿上，揽着脖颈被吻到软成一团。肖亭亲着他通红的耳朵尖儿说，那新歌成品可不可以先给我听？  
就像吃恋人煮得并不那么完美的食物一样，感情中的占有欲面目羞愧，却常常孵化出令人难以启齿的亲密。他当然愿意，什么都不拥有。可风筝怯懦地递出了自己的线，不想抓住的人，不配让他降落。  
如果不知道还能给你什么，那我给你真实热烈的爱情。我给你全部的我，我不选择，任你选择。

新歌发出来之后，张艺兴跑去了国外。他还有很多歌要写，很多朋友需要交流，又忙又快乐。肖亭没有料到他去了那么久，一周后推了工作飞了过去，张艺兴被洛城的阳光晒得像一颗在树上摇摇欲坠的果实，成熟之际还在肆意生长。恋情好似没有带给他多大的变化，可自然而然往肖亭身上贴、朝他撒娇的样子又从未有过。他不再像从前那样每每见到肖亭都自觉退化出自卑无助不受控制的模样了，他对身体接触的迷恋和依赖也慢慢不再过分病态，他看起来像是自己意识到了这一点，又像是没有。  
他去作曲室，肖亭便在酒店办公；等他忙完了，两人便一同出门去闲逛，吃街头小吃，参观大教堂和旧货市场。有时是白天，有时是晚上，有时也不出门，一起窝在沙发上看电影，可能看着看着就开始做爱。张艺兴青涩的身体逐渐习惯承受，开始越来越多地在插入性行为中感受到快感。无数个时刻他在肖亭的顶弄下发出失控的呻吟，学会调整姿势和放松肌肉让下面那根吞得更深，感受有些怪异的饱胀感和滑腻的体液源源不断将臀缝、腿根浸润得泥泞不堪，然后在敏感点被探寻到、用力刺激到时惊慌挣扎；那种快感从身体内部爆发，陌生无比，总是一瞬间令他大脑空白，手脚发软，心脏狂跳到失去听觉，反应过来时总是哭得狼狈，在没有尽头一般的高潮中沉沉浮浮。情潮褪去时也总有怀抱在等待他，拥吻他，让他如同小孩子般任性睡去。他从未体会过空虚。  
一切都好似跟从前没有任何不同。  
那天张艺兴照旧去了作曲室。他跟肖亭约了下午五点钟去看一场魔术表演，作曲室的伙伴带来了新朋友，大家聊得投入，等张艺兴察觉到时间时，已经四点半了。他吓一跳，匆忙收拾东西，跟大家告别，一边纳闷肖亭怎么没有打电话给他。结果走出作曲室，他看到肖亭坐在走廊尽头的长椅上。他穿了件有些毛绒绒的灰色圆领薄毛衣，看起来比平时年轻了几岁，手里拎着两杯饮料，塞着耳机，两条长腿随意敞着，像是在发呆，又像是在走神，又像是在专心致志地想着什么。  
他不知道他是什么时候来的。  
张艺兴抱着自己的笔记本电脑，朝肖亭走过去。他忽然想起前几日他们一起看的那部电影，里面有首插曲很好听，音乐响起那时的心动，就像此刻肖亭注意到他走来了，扭头看向这边，朝他微笑起来。他站起身，就在那里等待着，错过表演也没关系，他眼睛望着自己的爱人，那其中的向往和满足，足以使他错过一切。  
有一瞬间，张艺兴觉得他很陌生。很久以前他曾经在马路上见到一对互相搀扶着去商店买东西的老夫妇，他幻想这两个人的相遇，相恋；他想他们那时候一定很年轻，彼此看着对方看久了也会红脸；后来他们有了孩子，有了家庭，然后慢慢变老。他想，这样漫长的时光，始终如一地深爱着一个人，到底是什么感觉？世界上这么多人，这么多恋人，他们真的爱对方吗？他们真的能永远在一起吗？  
并不是因为，有尽头的爱便难以称之为爱——可有尽头的长久，怎么能叫做长久。即使是在年纪小时单纯又盲目的谈论里，他都不愿有心碎和失去的幻想。他开始了解到自己的固执和任性，也迟钝地意识到，爱这种事情，他或许从未体验过，从未拥有过。要有多喜欢，才能永远不对一个人厌倦呢？而一旦去设想，也许此生他都没办法去好好爱一个人，这份失望和无由的担忧便转换成茫然，以至于爱情走到他面前，他都难以分辨出爱情的样子。他连怎样爱自己都还没有学会。  
没有人，没有人爱过我。  
可是此时，他看着肖亭的目光，忽然感觉，他成为了世间千千万万行走人流中之一。他拥有了最平凡也最珍贵的东西，他不必再仓皇寻找，也不会再忍不住对别人投去猜测和注视，从此别人有的，他也有；他会变得无心其他，失去担忧，当他走过街头，走过机场，或驻足或匆匆，不会有人看得见他拥有一份爱。他或许还会出现在别人的思考里，可他不会察觉，就像他察觉不到自己的变化一样。他其实没有什么不同，他只是，有人爱了。  
他的弱点，缺点，都被宽容接纳。连狼狈都被喜欢，那是无比强大，让人降落，又再次乘风的力量。  
“世界上那么多有钱人，有才华的人，多愁善感的人，野蛮人，就只有这个人会让你开心地笑。”  
张艺兴走过去，握住了肖亭递过来的一只手。肖亭低头亲他一下，五指缠住他的五指。

又待了两天，肖亭不得不回去了。  
张艺兴还要比他迟几天。晚上十点的飞机，延误到了十二点，两人通过手机有一搭没一搭地一直在聊天，前一晚张艺兴睡得少，肖亭便催他去休息，不用等自己。他本来以为他睡了，可快登机的时候，张艺兴忽然又发来了消息。他说，我一直在想一件事情，我在想，我以前那么努力，努力工作，努力学习，努力创作，可就是没有努力过去谈恋爱，去喜欢什么人。我这么轻易就得到了你的喜欢，这是不是很不公平？  
肖亭回复道，如果所有事情都靠你一个人努力，那岂不是也很不公平？  
那端可能想了好一会儿他的意思，半晌回复，那我运气很好。  
是我运气好，宝贝。肖亭本来打了这样一句话，又删掉了，回答道：是的。  
没人比你更努力，也不会有人比你运气更好。你勤奋又幸运，却依然谦卑纯真，即使不是这个叫肖亭的人，也会是别的某个人，爱你，珍视你，永恒陪伴你；叫什么名字都可以，是谁都无所谓，因为只有一个你，而你永远是你。

END


End file.
